


TGIF??

by Maya_Desires



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: By the end of night, Tony was covered puke and unidentifiable smears that just telling to burn his shirt instead of salvage it. And to be honest, he wouldn't spend his Friday night in any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A prompt fill for my Cap-IM Bingo square - 'and then suddenly, babies'  
> This is unbeta and pretty much a flash fic. Sorry for mistakes! D:

The thing was, when Tony decided to step up and help his best bud in the whole world, he didn’t think it would be help in this.

And this all happened, because he is a good friend who definitely and truly didn’t feel guilty and was really helping his friend, Rhodey.

It really wasn’t his fault that Rhodey got run over by Dum-E and fell over his roller skates spraining his ankle.

Really.

Okay, so a little.

A lot.

Tony glares at the building holding his google maps open that’s telling him he has arrived at his destination to the right. Why does helping and covering for your pal feels like painful punishment?

-

Tony sighed before knocking on the door. He could hear the sound of shouting and running. He wondered if he got the wrong house as he heard things crashing and shouting before he saw door swung open.

And there…he met the cutest guy. He was a little on the scrawny side, adorable floppy blond hair, huge clear azure eyes, and plush red lips. Tony knew he was gaping with a possibility of drool but he was too busy admiring and fantasising holding cute guy’s hand and walking along the beach. He was going to protect him from waves, the cute guy definitely looked like a wave can knock him over. He will be cute guy guardian, like that sand guardian protecting the cute guy from Poseidon.

Tony blinked at a pair of hands snapping in front of his face, “Wh-what?”

Cute guy’s eyebrow arched as he frowned at him, “I said, hi and who are you?”

“Heeeyy Tiny, are your parents home?”

And crap. That wasn’t what he was going to say! Tony mentally facepalmed and groaned at himself. Why does he easily embarrass himself in front of cute people?

“Tiny? You are barely an inch over me!” Cute guy scoffed and folding his distractingly lean muscled arms across is an equally distractingly lean chest.

Tony raised his hand, “Whoa there feisty, I am here to babysit. Filling in for Rhodey or you know James?”

Steve was still glaring and deliberately looking Tony up and down, “So, you are the Tones?”

Tony blinked, but before he can ask Steve continued. “Come on in, my mum is gone out already for her shift. And it supposes to sleep over night for all the kids on the block. Usually, I can handle Bucky and Sam, but we got quite the toddlers. One of them is Kamala who is going through embiggen phase and Dante, her best bud, is going through a fiery phase. Do you know Pokemon?”

“Uhh…”

“Nevermind, by the end of the night you will know every fire Pokemon.”

“What’s embiggen?”

“You will find that out soon too.”

Steve gave a mysterious smirk looking over his shoulder and leading Tony into the chaos of the living room filled with eight kids. Eight!!!

-

Tony looked at the chaos before looking back at Steve, “Eight?”

“Oh yeah, those little ones on the couch are Kamala, Dante, Peter, and Wade. Peter and Wade...we got to keep eye on those two, mischief makers of messes. That redheaded one is Natasha, and blonde one is Sharon…eye on them too. They are really into spy games right now and like to pounce on you. Those two fighting over a pillow, the one with ribbon in his hair is Bucky, practically a lil brother, and other is Sammy. They fight a lot but thick as thieves.”

Tony felt like swooning as he watched Steve introduce each kid with either messing their hair or bopping them on the nose. He was amazed how easily he swung Natasha up before she falls off the couch trying to do cartwheels.

“Embiggen!”

Tony was shaken from daydreaming when he looks down into the biggest brown eyes blinking up at him and pulling at his pants with chubby two fists.

“What?”

Steve leans towards Tony whispering in his ear, “She wants you to pick her up. It’s her big girl phase, every time she is picked up. She feels bigger.”

Tony coughs to hide his shivers from Steve’s closeness and hurriedly picks up Kamala. He nuzzles into her hair making her giggle and hides his blushing face from Steve. This whole exchange has left him feeling off-balance, and hopeful in a matter he doesn’t want to look closely. Not at the moment, at least.

-

Steve is making airplane noises as he tries to feed Kamala, who is readily eating. Tony isn’t melting into goop, he really isn’t. He is too busy being hit with yoghurt by laughing Peter. At least, Wade is eating his tacos. The other kids are eating with no fuss and Dante only cries once which makes Bucky cry once too.

They end up making bed fort and snuggling all the kids inside to watch Moana. Tony is hand feeding Sam cookies, he learned to snatch his hand back fast after he bit his finger. Bucky is sleepily chewing on Natasha’s hair. Tony is not sure whose wrath he would face if he tries to stop that, he had already been kicked and scratched by spy group who decided his scruff makes him the villain.

Steve the adorable jerked had laughed at him instead of helping him. Of course, he got his revenge by calling him little man and shrimp.

-

Lil Dante had attached himself to Tony’s shirt pulling it down to put it in his mouth. Tony had never felt this exposed as Steve stared at him smiling shyly. They ended the night with story time about a group of superheroes who saved their New York city from aliens. Tony had to see Steve telling stories after proud claim by Bucky who insisted that Steve does all the voices and tells the best stories.

Steve and Tony tag team each toddler and cradling them singing lullabies. Apparently, AC/DC is not appropriate lullaby even though Tony was humming it. They putting toddlers into bed surrounding with pillows so no one makes a turn and falls. The checked on the kids snuggling under the fort before collapsing on the couch next to each other.

By the end of night, Tony was covered puke and unidentifiable smears that just telling to burn his shirt instead of salvage it. He is pretty sure lil Dante would love to watch that.

“You did good, Tones.”

“Really?”

“No.”

“You are cruel, little man.”

Steve pushes him off the couch and grins lightly when he falls on his ass. He smirks down at Tony, “Rhodey would be proud of his boyfriend. He did well.”

“He is dating Carol! I mean he is not- uhh I don’t have one.”

“Oh. Ah…I thought.”

Tony smiles up at Steve taking in the dishevelled hair from Peter tugging at it to stretched out shirt open when Wade’s two fake swords doing the damage to suspicious little hand stains from Bucky. Steve is looking back softly at him and mouth upturned the slightest bit.

The moment they are sharing feels suddenly charged with anticipation, like the moment itself is holding its breath, like they are scaling cliff’s edge, so close to falling into each other, so easy to be in each other’s presence-

“Unless you are offering to be mine,” Tony says, placing his foot in his mouth once again.

“What?”

Steve is quiet for half a second, before moving on top of Tony and straddling his waist, “Would you like one?”

Tony chokes his hands automatically moving on Steve’s hip steadying him, “Only if you are offering?”

Steve rolls his eyes flushing prettily ducking his chin and looking up through his lashes, “Yes. Only if you don’t call me little anything.”

“Mmm…that is going to be tough,” Tony says grinning helplessly and can feel his ears burning, he is pretty sure it's matching the blush Steve has on his cheeks down to the pale skin on his chest.

They share a chaste kiss brushing their lips slightly as they slowly opening their lips to each other.

“Steeb? are you married now?”

They jump apart and looking back at Sam who is looking back at them with wide eyes blinking.

Tony watches Steve flailing trying to get off him as he tries to stutter out an answer. He decides to spare the guy and smiles at Sam responding, “Not yet.”

Steve squeaks hitting his chest glaring at him, and Tony laughs reaching up pecking Steve’s flushing cheek. Before getting up and bouncing Sam in his arms back to the blanket fort.

 


End file.
